Saiyan god and shadow dragons
by Hypnoyoukai
Summary: Goku black's time was running out but he brings goku with him however goku ended up in a different timeline. (inspired by vegitofanfictions)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer _: I don't own dragon ball_

* * *

**The fight with Goku and Goku Black**

The portal was distorting and was trying to pull black back in

Black looked back at the portal

'The portal... is the distortion in time and space trying to correct itself ?' Black says trying not to get pulled in

'Looks like i don't have much more time left..' Black says but he thinks of something before the portal drags him back to his timeline

'This fight was fun Son Goku but unfortunately my time will be running out in a moment but before that happens..' Black says

"What are you trying to pull ?' Goku says as he went to his fighting stance as black raises his hand

**MORTAL BIND **Black shouts as goku is now binded by a dark purple ring

'what!?d-damn it' Goku says as he was struggling to break free

'What is that other kakarot planning to do!?' Vegeta says wondering what black was planning to do

'I don't like where this is going guys' Krillin says

'It seems like things are really getting interesting now' Beerus says

'I'm taking you with me Son Goku' Black says smirking

Black quickly grabs Goku when the portal was about to drag him in

'Don't think i forgot about you trunks' Black says as he destroyed trunk's time machine with his pinky finger incase goku tried to escape

Trunks was now was his only way home and time machine

'NO!' Goku shouts as he was pulled into the portal with Black as the portal closes

'KAKAROT!' 'GOKU SAN' 'GOKU' vegeta,trunks and krillin shouted

'Where did he take goku ? Krillin says worried about goku

'I can't sense their 's like as if they vanished' Piccolo says

'Damn kakarot you let the imposter take you in so easily!' Vegeta says angrily at kakarot

**Goku black returned to future trunks's timeline however goku isn't in it for will happen to goku ?Will he find a way back to his timeline or will he be stuck in time and space forever ?**

* * *

**End of prologue**

**What do you guys think about the prologue ? Is it good ?**

**Also for the grammar mistakes blame the doc manager for messing it up some things up**


	2. SSJG meets Omega Shenron

**GT timeline**

Goku wakes up in a place that seems to a city but there were broken buildings as if a fight happened there

'Ow what happened ?' Goku says scratching his starts to think about what happened earlier

It didn't take long for goku to remember what happened..

_flashback_

**MORTAL BIND**

'D-damn it' Goku struggling to break free of the purple ring

'I'm taking you with me son goku' Black says as he smirks

_end of flashback (well that was short)_

'Wait BLACK!' Goku looked around but is confused

'Hold on where am i and where did black go ?' He says

'Damn just where did he take me?What is this place ? He starts to get slightly angry

He looked around and it seems like a destroyed city

'What happened to this place ? He explored the buildings but didn't find anything

'No one... Black are you here ? He says as he tries to sense his ki

'I can't sense him' He says 'Is he trying to hide his ki or did he vanish ?'

'I should locate the other guys.I hope they are ok' He puts his finger on his forehead and tries to sense the others

As he tries to sense the others,he sensed two strong ki but he doesn't know whether one of them were black's or someone else

'Is that you black and who is the other person ? Ready or not here i come!' He disappeared to the place where the two strong ki are

**After ssj4 gogeta ran out of time**

Just when gogeta was about to finish omega shenron defused at the last moment

'Say what?It has been only ten minutes so how come ?' GT Goku says

'Kakarot ?Please fusion should've lasted 30 minutes right ?' Vegeta questions goku

'It seems ehh since we were super saiyan 4 used more power and shortened our time uhh hehe' GT Goku grins

'Dammit kakarot you idiot!' Vegeta yells at him

'We were about to finish that bastard with that one attack' Vegeta says irritated

'Hehehe looks like you toying me around made you ran out of time' Omega shenron laughs

'Now i'm going to wipe the floor with both of you' Omega shenron says

'And how will you do that?You are weakened and you can't possibly take both of us on' Vegeta says

'You'll s-' before omega shenron can finish his sentence,a mysterious person appears in front of him

'What the' Omega shenron got startled

'What?' Both Goku and Vegeta says suprised by this mysterious person

'Who is that?' Gohan questioned and so did the others

'Who is that and why does he look like me ? GT Goku confused that a person who looked like him was in front

'What!?Two kakarots!? Vegeta is beyond confused

'Two dads? Gohan says

'Hmm?What is this?Another goku? Omega shenron says

Goku looks at people in front of him

'Wait is that me and is that vegeta ?' Goku is confused aswell

'Why are you both so furry ? Goku asks

'Why do you look like me ?' GT Goku asks

'Who are you ?Why do you look like kakarot ? Vegeta asks

'Wow it is you vegeta' Goku says

'I am goku' Goku says

'What?My name is goku aswell!' GT Goku says

'Huh?' Goku looks behind GT goku and sees gohan,trunks and the others ?

'Chi Chi?Bulma?Why do you both look old?' He asked them

Chi Chi and Bulma were confused but kinda offended that he called them old

_'Wait.. I THINK GOT IT! Black took me to another timeline but if that's it then where is he ? Did i somehow ended up in a diffrent timeline ? Maybe i did.I should tell them i'm from another timeline' _Goku finally figured what happened

'I don't think you guys will believe me but i'm from another timeline' Goku reveals

This shocked everyone

'WHAT!?' GT Goku and the others

'What is this nonsense about ? Omega shenron starts to get tired of waiting

'Woah that's awesome!.Me from another timeline' GT Goku says

'This is getting ridiculous' Omega shenron starts to call the dragons balls to him

'What?' Goku and the others got startled

Omega shenron absorbed all the dragon balls except the one pan was holding

'Huh?' The dragonball from pan's hand started to fly towards omega shenron but GT Goku catches it

'Sorry you're not getting this one' GT Goku says

'Oh really ?' Omega shenron says

'Hey you there!You look strong' Goku says pointing to omega shenron

'The other goku ? What do you want ? Omega shenron says

'Fight me!I wanna see how strong you are' Goku says

The others were shocked by this

'Are you serious other kakarot!? Do you want a death wish?' Vegeta says

Goku transformed into super saiyan god which suprised everyone even omega shenron

'What!?' Omega shenron got startled again

'What is that form ? He has red hair like when me and vegeta fused except his eyes are red too' GT Goku says

'What!?That's not super saiyan 4!' Vegeta says wondering what this form is

'I can't even sense his ki' GT Goku says

'This form is called super saiyan god' Goku reveals the name of the form

'Super saiyan god ?' GT Goku,Vegeta and the others says

'Super saiyan god huh ? Well i hope it last longer than when the other you fought me with super saiyan 4' Omega shenron says

'To be honest with you.I have a form that's stronger than this one' Goku says smiling

Omega shenron got shocked and so did everyone else

'Another form stronger than super saiyan god?' Gohan and trunks says

Without warning goku punched omega shenron in the stomach which sent him crashing to a building causing him to spit out blood

Vegeta was more suprised than anyone else

'What!?

'Ugh looks like i understimated you other Goku' Omega shenron says as he wipes off the blood in his mouth

'Looks like i have to get serious now' Omega shenron says as he called the four star ball

Omega shenron called the four star ball from GT Goku's hand and absorbed it

'No!' GT Goku yelled

Omega shenron was now complete again

'I wonder if that super saiyan god form of yours can handle my complete power' Omega shenron says while smiling

'Well looks like i'll have to find out' Goku says

Omega shenron and Goku charged at eachother

Both of them started fighting and shook the ground but Goku was getting the upper hand since Omega shenron was completely missing every blow

'I cant believe it! The other kakarot is actually beating him' Vegeta says but was annoyed since it was kakarot even though this kakarot was not from this timeline

'Hey the other me is beating him' GT Goku says

'Grrrrr quit dodging!' Omega shenron was getting annoyed that Goku kept dodging his punches but he couldn't dodge Goku's punches

'I've had enough of this!' Omega shenron says as he flew back and prepared one final move

'OMEGA KARMA BALL' He gave all of his power to this one final attack and launched it at Goku

As he sees this,he launched a kamehameha back

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The two blasts were clashing with eachother but after a few seconds the kamehameha started overpowering the other blast

'What!? This is not possible! I,the ultimate dragon, will not be defeated by the likes of you!'

He formed a energy shield around but it was useless as the kamehameha broke trough and slowly eradicate him

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' he screams as he was now completely gone

Everyone was completely shocked

'Wow! He actually did it!' GT Goku says

'The other kakarot is this strong!?' Vegeta says a little bit jealous of his power

'Other dad defeated him!' Gohan says

Everyone was cheering that they defeated Omega shenron

'That was awesome! The super saiyan god form is this powerful' GT Goku says

'Hey uhhh other me? Did the guy i defeated do all this destruction? Goku asked his other self

'Yeah he was too powerful for us but you defeated him easily' GT Goku says and suddenly turns into his base

'Woaaahh why are you so small!?' Goku says confused by his other self's appearnce

'Well you see,Pilaf and his team kinda turned me into a kid after using the black star dragon balls' GT Goku says

'Black star dragon balls? What are those?

'Basically from what i was told,they were dragon balls created by the nameless namekian but were never used since they have a deadly affect after using them' GT Goku explains

'Wow i never knew there were another set of them' Goku says

Suddenly a portal opened above them.

"What is that ?" Everyone says but Goku was shocked since he recognized the portal

A person who looks like Goku came out.

"I finally found you son Goku" Goku black says

Everyone was shocked there was another Goku.

"What the hell!? Another kakarot!?" Vegeta was annoyed that there was another kakarot but also kinda shocked since this one looked diffrent

"Everyone stay back! He is dangerous!" Goku warns them

Goku black hovers down and looks around

"Hmmmmm it looks like my time ring somehow bought you to a alternate timeline where the god of destruction beerus hasn't woken up and you gaining diffrent power" Goku black says

"God of destruction Beerus? Who? GT Goku wondered who that was

"After i deal with him,i might explain later" Goku says to his counterpart

"No matter,since our last fight,i've gotten stronger and now i shall eradicate the mortals of this timeline along with you" Goku black says

"Not if i have anything to say about this!You've already ruined trunks's timeline and now it's time to stop!" Goku yells

"Trunks's timeline? You mean future trunk's timeline and this evil me destroyed nearly everything" GT Goku asks

"Yeah he came to my time again to ask for our help but then Black found him and we fought then he bought me along to his portal and that's how i ended up here" Goku explains

"Enough talking,it's about we settle this" Goku black prepared his fighting stance

Goku transformed to super saiyan 2 and charged at him but Black dodges

They started fighting and Black was dodging nearly all his punches

"Thanks to you, i know how to transfrom aswell" As Black transformed into a super saiyan

"Now time to die" As Black punched Goku in the face and crashed into a building


End file.
